


You're Not Ugly

by Eydol



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Some words hurt, and these stabbed Eleanor right in the heart. Because she, too, thought she was ugly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- I tagged this little work as F/F because it's supposed to be romance but in the end, it looks like more friendship than romance. I'm disappointed with myself.  
> \- I ship them so much... ;___;  
> \- It's probably OOC x_o  
> \- There are some spoilers inside, please, take care if you don't want to be spoiled.  
> \- Also, English isn't my native language and I'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes ;_; 
> 
> I hope you'll like it ♥

_“Aaah! Moana is ugly! Mommy will be afraid of Moana!”_

            Some words hurt, and these ones did. In front of the mirror, Eleanor had removed her top and looked straight between her breasts. There was a long scar, done years ago, when the disease touched everyone but her in her village.

_“Eleanor, live on!”_

            She bit her lips. She promised not to cry again, but with all these memories hitting her like as hard rocks, it was difficult. It was also more difficult now that she felt really lonely. All she believed… was a lie. Malevolence. Since the beginning, it wasn’t a disease, but malevolence coming from humans’ and spirits’ hearts… She couldn’t believe it, yet, she saw it from her own eyes.

During that kind of moment, the young woman thought about Velvet. She was just a little bit older than her, yet none emotion could be read on her face. Life erased them cruelly, and now Eleanor wasn’t even sure that Velvet could even laugh again… She hoped she would, though; the woman must be more beautiful when smiling and laughing. Not like her.

Eleanor closed her eyes. _I’m not ugly,_ she repeated for herself _. This scar isn’t ugly. It’s part of me. I accepted it._ She didn’t really; sometimes, when she felt down, a part of her hated it so much that she wanted it to disappear. Tears fell on her cheeks. She promised. Why couldn’t she keep her promise? But no matter what, Moana’s words kept looping in her mind.

“Eleanor, we’re going on terra firma soon.”

            Velvet’s voice woke her and Eleanor erased her tears. She couldn’t be crying in front of the woman who said goodbye to her own emotions when Artorius killed Laphicet… She couldn’t believe it, yet, she felt it was true. Velvet… wasn’t a bad person. On the contrary, deep inside her, she was a caring woman; why would she be so kind for Laphicet if it wasn’t the case? But not only Laphicet, but also Rokurou, Eizen, Magilou (even if she showed it less) and even for Eleanor.

“Eleanor?”

            She came after what happened in Tatania Prison… She searched for her – even if Moana forced her – and, even after Eleanor had confessed what she had done, the black-haired woman had accepted her. And she was happy about that.

“Eleanor.”

            Eleanor startled when she noticed Velvet’s face in the mirror and turned towards the woman. She blinked twice, surprised, and said:

“Oh uh… I’m sorry. I’m ready soon.”

            But Velvet wasn’t listening. Her eyes were locked on Eleanor’s breasts, and the young girl hid them as much as she could.

“No.”

            And before Eleanor could even react, the woman forced her to show her breasts.

“What the…! Velvet!?”

            Velvet didn’t listen and stared at her breasts. Eleanor blushed and tried to stop the woman, but unfortunately for her, Velvet was way stronger than her.

“What is it?”

“Hu? What?”

            Velvet glanced at hear before drawing with a finger the long and horrible scar between her breasts. Eleanor shivered and bit her lips.

“A scar.”

“I’m not stupid, thank you very much. Where does it come from?”

            Eleanor looked away.

“Eleanor.”

“My mother.” She managed to say.

            Velvet didn’t answer, but her eyes were still locked on the scar.

“Does it hurt you?” She finally asked.

“Huh? No, why?”

“So, why were you looking at it?”

“Oh, that… I… heard something that reminded me when I thought it was ugly and… Well.”

            Velvet frowned then, to Eleanor’s big surprise, she kissed the scar. Once again, the young girl shivered.

“What the…? What are you doing?”

“It’s not ugly, Eleanor.” Velvet stated, frozing the pink haired girl. “It’s beautiful.”

“What? What are you saying…?”

“This scar is what has made you since that day, right? I don’t think it’s horrible. If you had gone wrong, then maybe… But you’re here, alive, going forwards with your choice. You’re free, and you’re loved by many. This scar is a part of you, Eleanor, something that forged you. And I think it’s beautiful.”

            Velvet smiled. It was a little smile, the one she generally gave to Laphicet, and Eleanor found it beautiful. She wanted to see it more often. She wanted to keep it for her. She would love it deep in her heart, for all eternity.

“I… Thank you, Velvet.” She managed to answer.

            Velvet found her scar beautiful. It was the first time that someone told her that. Velvet was one of the rare person who tried to understand her.

“Fine. It’s time to go.”

            Eleanor nodded and the black-haired woman left the room, letting the girl alone. Eleanor smiled and put back her top, before leaving the room.

            She would show Velvet how much she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, go read Larkawolfgirl's "Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder" because it's wonderful and cute ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819983) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl)




End file.
